Chester Himes
Chester Bomar Himes (Jefferson City, Missouri, Estados Unidos de América, 29 de julio de 1909 – Moraira, Alicante, España, 12 de noviembre de 1984) fue un escritor afroamericano, conocido sobre todo por sus novelas de serie negra, aunque también practicó otros géneros. Biografía Hijo de una familia de clase media, Chester Himes creció en Missouri y Ohio. Sus padres fueron Joseph Sandy Himes y Estelle Bomar Himes. Estudió en el instituto de Cleveland (Ohio) y en la Universidad de Columbus, de donde fue expulsado en 1926 tras su detención por participar en un robo. Por aquel entonces ya se desenvolvía en ambientes delictivos y del juego. Pudo evitar la cárcel, pero, dos años después, ingresó en prisión por robo a mano armada con una condena de 20 años. Durante su encierro comenzó a escribir relatos cortos y a publicarlos en revistas. El primero apareció en 1934. Puesto en libertad en 1935, desempeña diversos oficios y sigue escribiendo hasta que en 1945 publica su primera novela, If He Hollers Let Him Go! (Si grita, déjalo ir), que obtiene un gran éxito y le permite dedicarse a la literatura. En 1953, siguiendo el ejemplo de otros escritores americanos, como Ernest Hemingway, Himes comienza a pasar largas temporadas en Francia, en donde se ha convertido en un escritor popular, hasta que en 1956, cansado del racismo de su país, se instala permanentemente en París, en donde coincide con los también escritores afroamericanos Richard Wright y James Baldwin. En esta época comienza la serie de novelas de género negro policial que protagonizan los detectives de Harlem Ataúd Ed Johnson y Sepulturero Jones (Coffin Ed Johnson y Grave Digger Jones), que le haría mundialmente famoso y lo pondría a la altura de otros reconocidos autores del género, como Dashiell Hammett o Raymond Chandler. En 1969, Himes se trasladó a vivir a Moraira (Alicante, España), en donde falleció en 1984. Obra Aunque las novelas y relatos de Himes pertenecen a varios géneros, especialmente los policiales y los de denuncia política, todas tienen en común el tratamiento del problema racial en los Estados Unidos. Chester Himes escribe sobre los afroamericanos en general, especialmente en dos libros que tratan sobre las relaciones laborales y los logros de los negros americanos: Si grita, déjalo ir — que contiene muchos elementos autobiográficos— presenta la lucha contra el racismo en Los Ángeles, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de un trabajador de los astilleros. Una cruzada en solitario es una obra más larga con temática similar. Cast the First Stone (Tirar la primera piedra) se basa en su experiencia en la cárcel y fue su primera novela, pero se publicó con diez años de retraso, quizá debido al tratamiento positivo que hace Himes del tema de la homosexualidad. La serie de novelas más popular de Himes fue la que presenta a los detectives Ataúd Ed Johnson y Sepulturero Jones, de la policía de Nueva York, que prestan servicios en Harlem. Las narraciones se desarrollan en un tono sarcástico y una visión fatalista de la vida en las calles del barrio negro. Los títulos más conocidos de la serie son: For Love of Imabelle (Por amor a Imabelle), , All Shot Up (Todos muertos), The Big Gold Dream (El gran sueño del oro), The Heat's On (Empieza el calor), Cotton Comes to Harlem (Algodón en Harlem), and Blind Man With A Pistol (Un ciego con una pistola). Todos fueron escritos entre 1957 y 1969. Bibliografía :(Se han omitido los títulos en castellano en las obras de las que no hay constancia de traducción.) # If He Hollers Let Him Go (Si grita, déjalo ir), 1945 # The Lonely Crusade (Una cruzada en solitario), 1947 # Cast the First Stone (Tirar la primera piedra), 1953 # The Third Generation (La tercera generación), 1954 # The End of a Primitive, 1955 # For Love of Imabelle, también llamada A Rage in Harlem (Por amor a Imabelle), 1957 # The Real Cool Killers, 1959 # The Crazy Kill, 1959 # The Big Gold Dream (El gran suelo del oro), 1960 # All Shot up (Todos muertos), 1960 # Run Man Run (Corre, hombre), 1960 # Pinktoes, 1961 # The Heat's on (Empieza el calor), 1966 # Cotton Comes to Harlem (Algodón en Harlem), 1965 # Blind Man with a Pistol (Un ciego con una pistola), 1969 # The Quality of Hurt, 1972 # Black on Black (Negro sobre negro, relatos), 1973 # My Life of Absurdity, 1976 # A Case of Rape, 1980 # The Collected Stories of Chester Himes, 1990 # Plan B, 1993 # Yesterday Will Make You Cry (Por el pasado llorarás), 1998 Véase también * Literatura afroamericana Enlaces externos *Himes.htm La Gansterera, revista digital sobre novela negra *Biografía en inglés *Estudio en inglés sobre la obra de Himes *Página en inglés de los ''Amigos de Chester Himes Himes, Chester Himes, Chester Himes, Chester Himes, Chester Himes, Chester Himes, Chester de:Chester Himes en:Chester Himes fr:Chester Himes